2006-11-29
Dominique (Demona's daytime form) gives Jinn some pointers on breast size and how to attract male attention. Sara contributes a few pointers at dinner. The girls discuss it at and after dinner. (Climate: Hot!) Elsewhere, Thuban is working on his next master plan. Also elsewhere Demona is doing a major continuity error (I think).Jade 7 - Over the Top Samantha is working on the mauling case.Who Dun It? Jericho and the Outcasts take on the Capes. They lose. Caitlin joins the Outcasts.Yet Another Day as an Outcast Caitlin chats with Jericho and Razorback at breakfast, then goes for powers testing . She talks to Circe about the binding ink, and then talks to Jericho, Razor and Diamondback at dinner. She talks to Diamond after dinner.Upheaval: New Friends, New Problems Phase meets with Jadis and Dragonrider (first time for meeting Dragonrider) and they chat for a while about Shakespeare's worst plays. Phase gets a bit carried away filling in Dragonrider on the plot of Titus Andronicus. They are observed and a short piece of the conversation is recorded. The recorder reports the snippet to Thuban. In other news, the Masterminds are a bit put out that someone else is outbidding them on intelligence from Security, and hatch a plan to horn in on Phase's new network. The Secret Squirrels (Spy Kids, Intelligence Cadet Corps, take your pick) decide to start tracking Phase because she's been seen meeting with Jadis. The Alphas are worried about the intelligence cutoff as well, and Hartford seems to be preoccupied about something, so she's not helping them. The Good Ol' Boyz (Fantastico, Ferret, Oiler, Conduit, Roadrunner, Minefield, The Man Called Vengeance) are also in a snit about their intel network drying up. The Bad Seeds analyze the situation, reaching amazing wrong conclusions about Team Kimba on pretty decent intel. Sergeant Buxton and Lt. Trout discuss the intel situation with Officers Trews and Green , and decide on a plan to find out if Phase can be trusted. The Lit Chix also notice that Phase and She-Beast are talking, and put their own spin on it.Ayla and the Networks Harlan gets out of the infirmary. Zenith and Sahar show up to help him; Zoe says her assignment is as his "Big Sister" to help him adapt. They spend most of the day (with various people) moving to Melville, and moving Spark's stuff to an Ultra-Secure bay. Jenny makes Harlan a visor that contains her monitoring equipment. Jadis Diabolik breaks up a harassment attempt and then fills Reach and Spark in on the Secrets of the Melville Girl's Bathrooms, with bloodthirsty threats of what will happen if they let them out. The Alphas plan a prank. TNT, a group of stupid bullies, attempts to harass Harlan and Jenny, and has their fun spoiled by Hippolyta. TNT (Truck, Nitro and Tee-Kay)gets a month of detention for the stunt. They’re also split up into different dormitories. The Spy Kids get organized after a bit of a tussle with who's in charge; Ace gets trumped. Delta Spike has a major problem with a galvanomorph. Something happens during the move which is critical to the rest of the plot (yes, this is a spoiler...) Zenith uses her “database” technique to arrange Spark's new Ultra-Secure bay to everyone's satisfaction. Jenny suddenly gets another Big Idea and starts working on something. Delta Spike and Mega-Girl corner Reach in the cafeteria and are finally flabbergasted by the idea that Reach doesn't want to remain a girl. Charge, Migraine and Reach take Spark a Devisor Special takeout. They overhear Nephandus and Belphegor talking about the heist; Belfo is taking credit as usual. They get back to find Spark fast asleep.The Big Idea Chou wakes up very depressed about what's going on. She dances around Dr. Bellows' session, not opening up. Meanwhile, Chain Lightning faces down Thunderdrake, telling him he's had his chance at the sword and to leave off. Zhong Lau, the head of the Dragons, agrees, and tells Colin that he's to invite Chou to join the Dragons. When Chou gets back to Poe, she's challenged by Sharisha. She breaks, and almost breaks Sharisha before Lancer, Hippolyta and Chaka manage to subdue her. She gets two weeks of detention working in the medical wing, including time in a local emergency room. She has another nightmare where Molly dies.To the Mountain: Part 4 At Lake Alban: Petra's training is planned out. She discovers that she can't eat a lot of stuff. Chaddy messes up one piece of her training. In other news, the NEXT team has found Father Pete Darcy, but that doesn't help.Petra 1: Rock and a Hard Place – Part 5 In New York: Family Services is back; this time they're doing it right.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 1 Also in New York: Dr. Braeburn, having been totally transformed into a lovely young woman who looks like Sue-Ann, discusses things with Peter Arendt.The Braeburn Report References See Also *November calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline